


If You Won't I Will

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I think I managed to tag everything, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Praise Kink, Smut, They're back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Chan is aiming to breed their Omega, while Loey fuck Jongdae's throat. Yeol on the other hand can't help but taunt his Alpha brother.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	If You Won't I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Breeding
> 
> They're back! The three Alpha triplets and our Omega Jongdae are back! God I was so happy to write this cause I know its been a long time since I promised that I'd write about them.

"Dae you're so pretty with your lips around my cock."

The Omega whimpered at the praise, he was trying his best to suck at Loey’s cock as Chan was pounding into him from behind. He wasn't in heat, it was simply that the three siblings always managed to put him into this state. Coffee eyes looked up at the man who was thrusting down his throat and met a pair that were looking back down at him filled with untamed lust. "Fuck Jongdae." The hand in his hair gripped tighter and the Omega keened around the length in his mouth as it sharply thrust into his wet cavern.

At the same time he heard a growl from behind him as the fingers dug into his hips, leaving bruises for tomorrow. "He just got tighter. Fuck, Jongdae, you can't just clench down like that. I'll lose it and cum too soon." Jongdae couldn't respond to Chan and instead canted his hips upwards to present more to the other. Hopefully his apology would be understood.

"Awww look his apologizing by presenting more to you." Another hand touched the small of the smaller's back and teased around the base of his tail, sending shivers up his spine. There was the third sibling. Jongdae whimpered at the touch and as much as he wanted to look back the hand on the back of his head held him in place so that Loey could continue to thrust into his mouth. "You better accept his apology by breeding him well Chan or else I will," Yeol’s voice sang from behind Jongdae with a slight threat underlying his words.

"Fuck off, Yeol. I'll breed his perfect ass so well that he'll be swollen when I’m finished with him."

Jongdae moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as he swallowed around the dick in his mouth and his hole clenched down on the other endowed member that was thrusting into him at a good clip. There was a snarl and Jongdae suddenly felt a sting on his ass from where Chan slapped it. He yelped around the member in his mouth and the hand in his hair tightened its grip. "Careful Chan, if Jongdae bites my dick because you did something stupid we'll see that you have to sit out the next session!" Loey hissed at his brother.

"He suddenly clenched down even after I told him not to, what am I supposed to do? Let him get away with it? Disobey and you get punished." Jongdae didn’t mean to do it, he wasn’t bad, he didn’want punishment.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. You didn't mean it, right baby?" Yeol’s voice soothed him from the side, calming down the rising nerves in his body.

Jongdae did his best to shake his head no. He didn't mean it, it's just that he was so happy with the thought of being bred that he couldn't help himself.

"See? I bet he was just excited."

The Omega moaned in agreement. The entire time that the three were talking they hadn't stopped moving he was still being penetrated on both ends and as much as he wanted to concentrate on the conversation he simply couldn't. "He's a good boy, just wants to make you happy, give you a pup. But if you don't…. Well, I mean, I'll gladly take your place." Yeol ran his hand up Jongdae’s back to the back of the Omega’s neck where he gripped it slightly before letting go, stimulating Jogndae’s inner Omega.

"Shut the fuck up, Yeol. Jongdae will be bearing my pups after this."

It wasn't like Jongdae couldn't bear his pups out of heat, it's just much harder to get him pregnant seeing as he was still male and outside of heat he still needed to function. But, it wasn’t impossible.

Maybe it was the talk of breeding the Omega or the way that Chan was finally aiming for his prostate that Jongdae could feel his climax quickly approaching. He sucked harder at Loey's member in his mouth, running his tongue along it's underside as the Alpha thrust into him, his pelvis meeting Jongdae's nose. He could tell that the Alpha was close by the way that they pulsed in his mouth and precum dribbled down the back of his throat. Jongdae pulled back so that the tip was laying on his tongue and lapped at the precum that was dripping from the head. "Fuck, Jongdae. I'm gonna cum in you mouth." The Omega moaned loudly and stuck his tongue out in wait. Warmth splattered across his face and he could taste bitterness on his tongue. Jongdae waited until the other finished before bringing his tongue in, licking his lips and swallowing the semen. He could tell that there was more on his face but he would worry about that later. Slowly he looked behind him so that he could look at Chan.

Chan cursed at the sight and delivered a sharp thrust into Jongdae's hole which caused the Omega to drop his head to the bed and mewl. Chan thrust into him several more times before Jongdae could feel the Alpha's knot at his rim. It was pushing at the muscle trying to pop inside and, God, Jongdae wanted it. He wiggled his hips backwards, pressing further into the Alpha. The brother growled at Jongdae's movement before pulling back and slamming his hips against Jongdae's ass, pushing his knot into the Omega.

Jongdae could feel it against his walls, stretching him, plugging him up so that when his Alpha came, none of his seed would be able to escape. Chan leaned over the Omega so that his chest pressed against Jongdae's back and he sunk his teeth into Jongdae's neck so that there would be an indent but not a bite mark as they still hadn’t talked about mating bites. A cry escaped from Jongdae's lips as he came with Chan, splattering his cum against the sheet as his Alpha coated his inner walls with seed.

The two collapsed onto the bed and Jongdae could feel Chan's knot pulsing against his walls, pumping the Omega full of semen to fulfil his promise to Jongdae to make his stomach slightly swell outwards. A whine escaped the smaller's lips as the man behind him moved so that the two were on their sides, it was more comfortable for both of them, still Jongdae didn’t really want to move.

With the new position Jongdae could look up at the third brother who seemed to sit this one out. Yeol looked back down at him with a smile that Jongdae couldn't decipher and watched as the Alpha reached forward to run his fingers along Jongdae's face picking the cum off of his cheeks before pushing the fingers into the Omega's mouth. "You were so perfect Jongdae."

Jongdae swallowed around the fingers and licked them clean before Yeol pulled them back. "Why… why didn't you?" Why didn't you participate?

"You'll find out, love."


End file.
